Inconvenientes en un día de celebración
by Abby-Reei
Summary: Ran ha ganado las provinciales de karate, por lo que decide invitar a sus seres queridos a festejar con ella. Shinichi quiere asistir porque sabe que es importante para ella, pero el problema es ¿cómo? Mientras intenta conseguir que Haibara (Shiho) le dé una cápsula con el antídoto se ven involucrados en un caso junto con la Liga Juvenil de Detectives que complicará las cosas.
1. Parte I

**_Disclaimer_** **:** ** _Detective Conan_** **es propiedad de** **Gōshō Aoyama** **y** **Tokyo Movie Shinsha** **,** **no hago esto con fines lucrativos** **.**

* * *

« _Voy a buscar un gran quizás._ » _–Gabriel García Márquez._

* * *

Inconvenientes en un día de celebración - Parte I

—Haibara, por favor —dijo Conan mirando suplicante a la chica de cabello castaño rojizo.

Su orgullo comúnmente le prohibía hacer esta clase de escenas pero necesitaba con urgencia la ayuda de la ahora encogida, Shiho Miyano.

—No —respondió Ai sin titubear.

Y es que cuando se trataba de los antídotos del APTX 4869 la joven era muy reservada. Sabía al igual que Conan que la resistencia del chico a las píldoras estaba aumentado, lo que hacía que el retorno a su cuerpo normal durara menos tiempo.

—Haibara —reiteró el pequeño de lentes que no tenía intenciones de desistir tan fácilmente—, lo necesito de verdad.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó mirándolo de soslayo. Ya sabía cuáles eran los propósitos del joven detrás de "Kogoro el durmiente" pero quería ver si tenía el valor de admitirlo.

—Este… —carraspeó un par de veces—, necesitoiraveraRanasucelebración —ametralló con sus palabras a la chica mientras su rostro se ruborizaba tenuemente.

Ai Haibara sonrió triunfante. Si bien es cierto que sentía cierta atracción por el chico que tenía a su lado en el living de la casa del profesor Agasa, debía admitir que aquella parte sensible que poseía se enternecía cuando Kudo dejaba entrever sus sentimientos hacía la hija de Kogoro Mouri, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que rara vez los demostraba tan abiertamente.

—No, definitivamente no —respondió tajantemente mientras se ponía de pie—. Debería llamar a Ayumi para preguntarle dónde viene.

La joven fue a su habitación dejando a Conan con sus preocupaciones solo. La Liga Juvenil de Detectives junto con el profesor Agasa habían ido al mercado a comprar los ingredientes que pidió Haibara para preparar el almuerzo pero estaban demorando más de la cuenta.

Conan suspiró pesado. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería. Llegó a cuestionarse el por qué ilusamente había considerado que Ai lo ayudaría siendo que siempre solía mostrarse tan reacia al uso del antídoto de la droga que le dieron Los Hombres de Negro pero esperaba que su justificación bastara, ¿es que acaso la joven no entendía que Ran quería a Shinichi en un día tan especial?

La joven de cabello castaño hasta la cintura había ganado el primer lugar en la competencia provincial de karate, lo que para ella no significaba menos, por lo que deseaba reunir a todos sus seres queridos para celebrar. Por esta razón es que tres días atrás le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Shinichi contándole el suceso y que esperaba que pudiera hacerse de tiempo y asistir, aunque claro, que entendería si debía ausentarse.

¡Demonios! Que lo que quería la joven era a Shinichi, aquel que le había declarado su amor en Londres, no a un pequeñajo de cuatro ojos que parece que siempre anda metiendo la nariz donde no lo llaman.

—¡Maldición! —chilló revolviéndose el cabello con las manos. La situación lo desesperaba, sabía que aquel _"si no puedes asistir, está bien, no importa"_ era falso porque claro que le importaría si no asistía.

—Eh, Kudo, tenemos un problema —dijo Haibara apareciendo en el campo visual del chico con el teléfono móvil en la mano.

—¿Eh?, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó levantándose del sofá.

—El coche del profesor Agasa ha dado problemas otra vez así que quieren que vayamos para allá para ayudar a traer las cosas porque la grúa se llevará al coche al mecánico.

Conan se limitó a rodar los ojos. A esta altura sinceramente no debería sorprenderle que el escarabajo del profesor diera problemas. Al menos el mercado no se encontraba tan lejos.

No anduvieron más de veinte minutos cuando encontraron a los chicos y el profesor Agasa junto al coche que estaba a punto de ser remolcado.

—Conan-kun, Ai-chan —dijo Ayumi en cuanto los vio, alzando la mano en señal de saludo.

—¡Tardaron demasiado! —gruñó Genta, quien sentía su estómago rugir— Apurémonos, que tengo hambre.

—Genta… —dijo Conan esbozando una sonrisa incomoda. No era novedad que el grandulón de Genta tuviera hambre después de todo.

—Bueno, chicos, pueden irse. Yo acompañaré al señor de la grúa hasta el mecánico y luego iré a casa, ¿sí? —dijo el profesor Agasa, rascándose la nuca.

—¡Sí! —dijeron todos al unísono.

Tomaron los paquetes que se encontraban en el suelo a un lado del vehículo. Eran siete bolsas, por lo que Ayumi, Ai y Mitsuhiko tomaron una cada uno mientras que Genta con Conan cargaron dos cada uno y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a casa.

—¿Por qué Mitsuhiko lleva una bolsa y nosotros dos? —preguntó Genta mirando sus manos y las de su joven amigo.

—He tomado la más pesada —dijo el joven, como siempre con un toque algo diplomático para su edad.

Genta arrugó la nariz pero no comentó nada más.

—Oh… —dijo de pronto Ayumi—, ¿ese no es el gato de la vecina que vive frente al profesor Agasa?

Todos quedaron viendo al gato que iba caminando por el borde superior de las panderetas de cemento. Dio un salto justo delante de los pies de Mitsuhiko como si fuera a escoltarlos hasta la casa, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives, sino que más bien sus patas que iban dejando huellas rojas cada vez que pisaba.

—¿Qué será? —preguntó Mitsuhiko agachándose a tocar una de las huellas que había dejado el minino justo frente a sus pies. Hundió el índice en la sustancia roja, alzó el dedo examinando la muestra a la luz—, ¡ES SANGRE! —gritó limpiándose el dedo en el asfalto del suelo que se encontraba libre del líquido rojo.

Todos se alarmaron y miraron hacía la pandereta por la que hacía poco había pasado el gato. Antes de que los chicos pudieran pensar en qué hacer, Conan salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la casa del profesor Agasa, intentando recrear el camino que había recorrido el minino.

—¡Eh, Conan! —escuchó que grito tras de él Genta, pero no se detuvo.

A pesar de que no alcanzaba a ver el borde de las panderetas, podía hacerse una idea de por dónde había pasado el felino, ya que conocía a Riku, el gato, desde que su actual dueña lo adoptó.

Debe haber corrido unas tres cuadras cuando se detuvo cansado, por lo que puso sus manos sobre las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas e intentó recuperar el aliento. No mucho después llegaron sus amigos imitando su acción.

—¡Eh, Conan, ¿por qué siempre quieres llevarte el crédito?! —dijo Genta molesto para luego tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. Aquella corta maratón lo había cansado.

—Ven y ayúdame —dijo Conan autoritariamente señalándole que se pusiera junto a la pandereta.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Genta pestañeando varias veces.

En un principio Genta se mostró reacio pero finalmente terminó cediendo, después de todo Conan daba la impresión de siempre saber lo que hacía, dejando la menor cantidad de cabos sueltos. Apenas estuvo delante de la pared Conan subió a sus hombros de pie para poder mirar la parte superior de la pandereta, pero no fue lo suficientemente alto como para poder apreciar algo.

—¿Qué querías hacer? —preguntó Genta sobándose los hombros cuando el niño de lentes se bajó. Conan no era nada liviano.

—Ver si aquí empiezan las huellas —dijo poniendo la mano sobre su mentón buscando una solución—. Mitsuhiko, ¿crees que puedas mirar tú?

—Sí —respondió el chico, indicándole a Genta que se pusiera nuevamente en el mismo lugar.

Genta resopló algo molesto. Todos lo utilizaban y rara vez tomaban en cuenta su opinión respecto a las cosas, lo cual lo molestaba profundamente.

—Vale, pero que sea rápido —dijo el niño de corta cabellera poniéndose otra vez frente a la pandereta.

Rápidamente Mitsuhiko se subió y hecho un vistazo. Antes de que Genta pudiera siquiera pensar en protestar el chico se encontraba abajo.

—Comienza aquí —dijo Mitsuhiko moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

Conan se apartó algunos centímetros del grupo para poder analizar la situación. Primero debían ver si se encontraba alguien el lugar; perfectamente Riku puedo haber matado a un pájaro o peleado con otro gato y por eso tenía las patas manchadas. No podían precipitarse y asumir que se trataba de alguna situación que involucrara a terceros.

Los pensamientos de Conan se dispersaron al escuchar sonar el timbre de una casa. Miró a sus amigos, percatándose de que presionaban el timbre de la casa sospechosa una y otra vez mientras esperaban que apareciera alguien en la puerta.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —inquieré molesto acercándose al grupo.

—Les dije que no pero ya sabes como son —dice Ai cruzada de brazos mostrando indiferencia.

—¿Hay alguien adentro? —gritó Genta a todo pulmón.

—¡Abran, por favor! —gritó Ayumi ocupando sus manos para proyectar el sonido de su voz.

Pasaron los minutos y nada sucedió. A pesar de toda la bulla que metía afuera la Liga de la Justicia nadie apareció en la puerta, lo que comenzó a inquietar a Edogawa.

—Debemos entrar —dijo Conan con determinación al cabo de unos segundos de meditación.

El resto de sus compañeros asintió.

Intentaron todas las maneras posibles de entrar: saltar la reja que era menos alta que la pandereta, buscar la existencia de alguna llave de emergencia, Genta y Mitsuhiko intentaron tumbar el portón pero nada resultó hasta que Haibara se acercó a mirarlo.

—Tadán —dijo abriendo el portón, se encontraba sin llave y el resto no se había percatado.

Conan sólo pudo reír con su característico "jejeje" que emanaba de su garganta en los momentos embarazosos.

Se introdujeron al interior de la vivienda. Una casa de estilo oriental se mostró ante sus ojos. Rodearon la entrada, llegando a la parte trasera de la casa, donde había una puerta de corredera abierta de par en par.

La curiosidad de los chicos se avivó aún más, por lo que rápidamente se acercaron a husmear en la propiedad. Por más que gritaron llamando al dueño del lugar, nadie apareció, así que aprovecharon la oportunidad para revisar las habitaciones una a una.

* * *

La habitación que revisó Ayumi Yoshida era el cuarto de un niño, tenía la muralla plagada de posters de _Kamen Yaiba_ y una numerosa colección de autos. Salvo el que la cama estuviera deshecha no había nada extraño en el lugar.

 _No hay nada aquí_ pensó abandonando el cuarto.

* * *

Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya por su parte revisó lo que parecía ser el cuarto matrimonial. Miró detenidamente las fotos que se encontraban sobre los muebles de noche que se encontraban a cada lado de la cama. La familia parecía estar compuesta por cuatro integrantes: una pareja sobre sus cuarenta, una niña que debía ser poco menor que Ran y un niño menor que él. Luego de mirar debajo de la cama y no notar nada inusual abandonó el cuarto.

—Está todo en orden —murmuró para sí tras cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Ai Haibara se encargó de revisar el cuarto de la adolescente del hogar. La habitación tenía posters pegados de Yoko Okino y Risa Purple, una idol que recientemente había alcanzado popularidad. Recorrió cada rincón de la habitación pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Incluso, el cuarto estaba demasiado ordenado y había olor a encierro, como si durante mucho tiempo nadie utilizara el cuarto.

Si la chica no ha utilizado este cuarto, no debe estar viviendo en casa fue la conclusión que obtuvo.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado como si quisiera evitar que alguien supiera de su intromisión.

—Kudo… —musitó al chocar la espalda con el chico.

Ambos estaban cerrando las puertas de las habitaciones que habían revisado.

—¿Encontraste algo? —le preguntó el chico de cabello castaño oscuro.

—No. ¿Tú?

—Nada.

—Qué…

El grito ensordecedor de Genta la interrumpe. Ambos niños cruzan una cómplice mirada y salen corriendo sin más. Recorren rápidamente el pasillo, pasando por el living para adentrarse en la cocina, donde Kojima se encuentra temblando frente al refrigerador.

—¿Qué pasó, Genta? —dice Conan acercándose lentamente al chico.

Gente boquea intentando formar una frase pero no consigue hilar palabra, sólo señala al interior del refrigerador donde un líquido rojo se encuentra derramado en uno de los compartimientos.

Todos se detienen para observar la escalofriante imagen. Ninguno es capaz de moverse. Dicen que el que busca, encuentra y ellos habían encontrado algo que en cierto modo no esperaban... al menos no ahí.

* * *

Notas de autor

Si has llegado hasta aquí, no me queda más que agradecerte.

La historia contará con dos partes, ésta y la próxima que resolverá el misterio y de paso nos mostrará qué hará Shinichi para poder presentarse delante de Ran, porque después de todo no quiere decepcionar a la chica.

 _~Abby_


	2. Parte II

**_Disclaimer_** **:** ** _Detective Conan_** **es propiedad de** **Gōshō Aoyama** **y** **Tokyo Movie Shinsha** **,** **no hago esto con fines lucrativos** **.**

* * *

« _El hombre desea esperar siempre. También cuando se convence de ser privado de la esperanza._ » _–Alberto Moravia_

* * *

Inconvenientes en un día de celebración – Parte II

El shock de la primera impresión pasó, por lo que Conan tomó la decisión de acercarse a inspeccionar la sustancia roja que yacía esparcido en el compartimiento del frigorífico. Primero acercó la cabeza para poder olfatear, arrugó la nariz al inhalar y el olor se le hizo conocido, por lo que posteriormente hundió el dedo índice para hurguetear.

—Es jugo de tomate —fue el veredicto del pequeño de anteojos luego de su análisis.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron Mitsuhiko y Genta al mismo tiempo.

La decepción se apoderó de tres de los integrantes de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives, porque cuando se trataba de misterios les gustaba ser los primeros en poder participar, pero aquello estaba bastante lejos de ser un caso, sólo era jugo de tomate reventado.

—¿Y entonces por qué el gato tenía sangre en sus patas? —preguntó Ayumi suspirando pesado.

—Eso es lo que hay que averiguar… —comentó Ai.

La niña de cabello castaño rojizo no mostraba real interés en la búsqueda, pero la verdad era que estaba bastante interesada, ya que le gustaban los animales y cayó en cuenta de que no se habían fijado en si Riku se encontraba herido o no, sólo habían asumido que algo había sucedido y el gato había estado en el lugar, lo cual la hacía sentir fatal.

—Revisemos el patio, quizás debimos partir por ahí —dijo Conan, saliendo de la cocina para dirigirse a la puerta por la cual habían entrado.

—¡Sí! —dijeron Genta, Mitsuhiko y Ayumi al unísono siguiendo los pasos de Conan.

Ai Haibara los siguió en silencio, sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario, pero procurando prestar la mayor atención posible a cada rincón del lugar.

Decidieron no separarse, por lo que en grupo recorrieron todo el patio trasero de la casa. Decidieron hacerlo así para que si uno no notaba algún detalle que podía ser importante para la investigación, el otro pudiera percatarse. No era un trabajo rápido cuando quieres recorrer en poco tiempo un lugar, pero era lo más apropiado a los ojos de los chicos.

—¿Escuchan maullidos? —preguntó de pronto Genta, levantando la cabeza para localizar el lugar del que provenían unos maullidos.

—¿Dónde? —le preguntó Mitsuhiko, imitando la acción del chico regordete. Cuando parecía desistir a la buscaba del sonido que mencionó Genta escucho claramente a un gato maullar— Oh, sí, lo escucho.

—Creo que viene de la casa del lado —dijo Genta con convicción.

—¿Será que Riku peleó con el gato del lado y quedó malherido? —preguntó Ayumi cabizbaja. No le hacía mucha gracia la idea de saber que un animal estaba lastimado.

—Debemos ir a ver —dijo Conan metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Caminaron hacía la salida, dejando todo tal cual estaba en la casa y fueron a la casa del lado. Ayumi tocó el timbre y bastó con que sonara una vez para que una mujer se asomara en la puerta.

—Hola, chicos, ¿qué desean? —preguntó la señora, que salió a recibirlos limpiándose las manos en un paño sucio.

—Hola, somos la Liga Juvenil de Detectives y estamos aquí para saber si un gato blanco con café estuvo aquí hace poco más de una hora —dijo Mitsuhiko cortésmente y el resto de los chicos se limitó a asentir.

—Ah, sí. Estuvo aquí hace un rato.

—¿De casualidad peleó con su gato? —preguntó Ayumi tímidamente.

—No, no, claro que no. Generalmente va a parar a la casa del lado, pero como la vecina y su hijo se encuentran en mi casa, él también vino —respondió la señora, lo cual nuevamente dejó a los chicos sin pistas.

—¿Su gato se encuentra bien? —preguntó de pronto Conan, quien poseía una mirada misteriosa, como si supiera algo que el resto de los chicos no conocía.

—¿Eh?, bueno… hace una hora entró en trabajo de parto, pero se encuentra bien. Ahora Hana está con sus mininos.

—Ya veo, ¿por eso vinieron sus vecinos? Para ayudar —preguntó nuevamente Conan.

La señora asintió. Conan miró a sus amigos esperando que ellos también tuvieran la respuesta a lo que había sucedido, pero se percató de que Mitsuhiko y Genta intercambiaban miradas que no demostraban exactamente comprensión.

—¿El gato de casualidad se acercó a Hana? —preguntó Conan, intentando así esclarecer los hechos para los chicos.

Ai curvó una tenue y casi imperceptible sonrisa, ya sabía para donde iba Conan con sus preguntas.

—Sí, pero se fue luego de un rato.

—¡Oh! —exclamó de pronto Mitsuhiko— Ya sé lo que pasó. El gato de la vecina del profesor Agasa se encontraba en la casa del lado, cuando ellos vinieron a ver a Hana también vino el gato, por lo que al acercarse a la gata se manchó las patas con sangre y cuando decidió volver a la casa sin querer fue dejando el rastro.

—Exactamente —dijo Conan sonriendo.

—Bien, chicos, no quiero ser descortés pero debo entrar. Adiós —dijo la mujer inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Adiós —dijeron los chicos al unísono haciendo una venia.

Luego de descubrir el misterio detrás de las patas de Riku, decidieron volver a la casa del profesor Agasa, después de todo aún llevaban consigo las bolsas con las compras. Menuda imaginación tenían los chicos, habían deducido un caso bastante siniestro aunque nadie haya querido comentar nada y estaban tan alejados de la realidad.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo… —dijo de pronto Genta, que incluso había olvidado que tenía hambre.

—¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó Ayumi, mirándolo de soslayo.

—¿Por qué el refrigerador estaba sucio con jugo de tomate?

Ayumi guardó silencio mientras pensaba en una respuesta a eso. La verdad es que no se había detenido a pensar en ese punto, pero probablemente a la señora que vivía en el lugar simplemente se le había olvidado que tenía que limpiar.

—Quizá fue porque salieron rápido de la casa —dijo Haibara encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Mitsuhiko, quien caminaba junto a la chica.

—La vecina gritó pidiendo ayuda cuando Hana comenzó a dar a luz, por lo que madre e hijo salieron rápidamente de la casa a auxiliar a la gata, fue ahí cuando probablemente el niño que se encontraba sacando jugo lo derramó… o quizás a la señora sólo se le olvidó limpiar —concluyó finalmente Ai Haibara—. ¿No es así, Conan?

—¿Hm? —preguntó el castaño oscuro, abandonando sus pensamientos—, sí, probablemente haya sido como dijo Haibara.

—Ya veo… —murmuró Ayumi.

—¡Otro caso resuelto por la Liga Juvenil de Detectives! —chilló Genta, levantando la mano en un puño.

Llegaron a la casa del profesor Agasa, quien los esperaba en la entrada. Se encontraba preocupado, ya que cuando había llegado de regreso del mecánico los chicos aún no habían vuelto con las compras, pero cuando le explicaron cómo se dieron las cosas con Riku, el hombre soltó una sonora carcajada y zanjaron el tema.

—Vengan a comer tarta, la compré cuando venía de regreso —dijo el hombre, invitando a los chicos a pasar.

Los realmente menores se adentraron felices, ya que por fin podrían comer pero Conan se encontraba cabizbajo, se acercaba la hora de la cena de Ran y él no había conseguido volver a ser Shinichi. Suspiró largo y pesado mirando el cielo, donde comenzaba a ocultarse el sol, dejando a la vista un bello atardecer.

—Lo siento, Ran —susurró para luego entrar a la casa.

No se percató de que Haibara había estaba observándolo desde hacía un rato.

—Eh, Kudo —le dijo la chica que iba detrás de él—, te lo has ganado —dijo cuando el chico se dio vuelta, lanzándole un pequeño envase plástico.

El chico lo atrapó y quedó mirándolo fijamente. No necesitaba abrirlo para saber qué es lo que era, así que se limitó a mirar a Haibara con profundo y sincero agradecimiento antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la casa del lado, donde se encontraba Shuichi Akai, quien vivía en la casa de los Kudo bajo el nombre de Subaru Okiya, para conseguir su ropa.

* * *

Ran estaba nerviosa, una parte de ella se reprochaba el haberle escrito a Shinichi, siendo que sabía cuán ocupado se encontraba el joven, pero la otra realmente esperaba que se hiciera presente.

La celebración sería en un restaurant cercano a la oficina en la que trabaja su madre, Eri Kisaki, y aunque era sólo una pequeña celebración se habían esforzado por venir Kazuha y Heiji desde Osaka, que eran los invitados que vivían más lejos. Le gustaba pensar que el hecho de que estuviera Heiji, hacía más posible que Shinichi apareciera.

—Ran, ya llegué —escuchó que dijo Sonoko desde afuera de la habitación.

—Ya voy —dijo la joven, acercándose a la puerta para abrirla.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó Sonoko, entrando a la habitación—. ¿Te ha llamado Shinichi?

Ran dio un respingó y cerró la puerta del cuarto.

—No me ha hablado así que aún no pierdo la esperanza.

El teléfono móvil de Ran comenzó a sonar y ambas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—¿Qué dice? —chilló Sonoko, ubicándose junto a Ran que sostenía el teléfono frente a su cara, sin ser capaz de abrir el mensaje de texto que le había llegado.

[De: Shinichi

Nos vemos a las 8.]

—¡Bah! Qué desabrido. Esperaba algo más romántico —le dijo Sonoko, haciéndose a un lado.

A Ran sólo eso le bastó para tatuar una sonrisa permanente en sus labios.

Terminó de alistarse quince minutos más tarde. Junto con Kogoro y Sonoko abandonaron el departamento de los Mouri, aprovechando de pegar un letrero en la oficina de la agencia de detectives que avisaba que no atenderían hasta el otro día.

Tomaron un taxi hasta el restaurant. Cuando Kogoro se encontraba pagándole al taxista comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Ran.

—Debe ser Shinichi que se arrepintió —le cuchicheó Sonoko en el oído a Ran.

La joven de cabello castaño oscuro en comparación al de su mejor amiga, con las manos temblorosas abrió la tapa de su teléfono, pero alivio de Ran no era de Shinichi.

[De: Conan

No podré llegar a tu cena, Ran-neechan. Me quedaré en casa del profesor Agasa probando un nuevo vídeo juego.]

—Mal hablada —se quejó Ran, guardando el móvil en su cartera—. Es Conan que no podrá llegar.

—Ya extrañaba que el entrometido de anteojos no estuviera dando vueltas por aquí —le dijo Sonoko, pisando sobre sus pisadas esperando que Kogoro bajará del taxi.

—No seas así con Conan —le dijo Ran, poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

—Vale, vale —le respondió la chica de melena, moviendo la muñeca de la mano derecha de arriba a abajo, quitándole importancia.

Una parte de Ran se recriminó el no haberse percatado antes de que Conan no se encontraba con ella. Estaba tan preocupada de lo que Shinichi le pudiera haber dicho que se olvidó por completo de que Conan había pasado todo el día con el profesor Agasa y los chicos.

Entraron en el restaurant y vieron a Eri, Kazuha y Heiji al fondo del local, mirando el menú. El grupo de Kogoro se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el resto de los invitados e intercambiaron saludos, para luego tomar asiento.

—¿Deberíamos ordenar? —preguntó Eri, mirando a su ex marido.

—Deberíamos esperar un poco… —le dijo Ran, mirando hacia la entrada. Se le hacía imposible no sentirse nerviosa.

—¿Estás esperando a alguien? —le preguntó Kazuha, dedicándole una mirada picarona.

—Acertaste —le dijo Sonoko, alzando ambas cejas con gracia.

—¿Quién viene? —le preguntó Kisaki, mirándola sobre el marco de los anteojos.

Ran no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Es… —comenzó a decir Ran, titubeando.

—¿Ese es Kudo? —preguntó de pronto Heiji, dejando caer de su boca una bombilla que se encontraba mordiendo por la sorpresa.

Todos fijaron su mirada hacia la entrada, donde miraba detenidamente Heiji, como si creyera que estaba viendo un espejismo. En la entrada se encontraba Shinichi Kudo vistiendo pantalones color beige y un sweater azul, cargando un ramo de flores en la mano.

—¡Shinichi! —le gritó Ran, poniéndose de pie abruptamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces abandonó la mesa que compartía con su familia y amigos, corriendo hacia la entrada. Shinichi avanzó hacia ella y se encontraron a mitad de trayecto.

La chica se abalanzó sobre el chico, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. De los labios de Kudo escapó por lo bajo un quejido.

—Estropearemos las flores —le susurró Shinichi en el oído a Ran, rodeándole la cintura con la mano libre.

—Shinichi —dijo Ran en un hilo de voz y se apartó.

—Esto es para ti. La tarjeta léela en casa, ¿sí? —le dijo Shinichi, mientras le daba el ramo de flores.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la mesa, donde todos los miraban incrédulamente. ¡Qué escena habían hecho en medio del restaurant!

—Buenas noches —los saludó Shinichi, haciendo una venia.

Tomó asiento junto a Heiji, quien le miró con cara de incógnita, pero más tarde le contaría como consiguió llegar a la cena de Ran.

La cena resultó mucho mejor de lo planeado por Ran y se sentía tan feliz que estaba segura de que en cuanto se encontrará sola comenzaría a dar brincos de felicidad. Durante la cena le dedicaba miradas constantes al ramo de flores que descansaba en su regazo y a Shinichi, muriendo de curiosidad por la nota.

—Buenas noches —dijo Sonoko, antes de subirse a un taxi afuera del restaurant.

—Buenas noches —dijeron todos al unísono.

Esperaron a que el coche se marchara para comenzar a dispersarse.

—Heiji y Kazuha se quedaran en casa hasta mañana —le dijo Kogoro a Eri, quien tenía las llaves de su coche en la mano.

—¿Quieren que les dé un aventón? —les preguntó Eri.

—No te preocupes, tomaremos un taxi, ¿cierto, papá? —le respondió Ran.

Kogoro Mouri se limitó a asentir, emitiendo un sonido afirmativo con la garganta.

—Entonces hasta luego —dijo Kisaki, yendo en dirección contraria a la que había tomado el taxi de Sonoko, rumbo al estacionamiento.

—Yo también me retiro —dijo Shinichi, quien se había mantenido apartado cuchicheando con Heiji—. Buenas noches. Un gusto haberlos visto.

Todos hicieron una venia de despedida y vieron a Shinichi marcharse. Ran sintió la necesidad de correr hacia él, pero se contuvo, porque sabía que esa no sería la última vez que lo vería y si corría detrás de él podía significar una despedida mucho más duradera.

Una vez estuvieron en el departamento, comenzaron a arreglar las habitaciones. Kazuha dormiría con Ran, y Heiji aprovecharía que Conan no estaba para ocupar su lugar.

Ran tomó la tarjeta del ramo de flores y corrió a encerrarse al baño para poder leerla tranquila. Sacó la tarjeta del sobre y se dispuso a leer.

 _"Felicitaciones por tus logros. Nunca he dudado de ti, tú puedes conseguir esto y mucho más. Espero poder seguir acompañándote en tus siguientes triunfos. –Con cariño, Shinichi."_

Una sonrisa llena de ilusión tiró de sus comisuras y allegó la tarjeta a su pecho. Aquello, para ella, era la promesa que bastaba para seguir esperándole con la ilusión de siempre.


End file.
